1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to device performance, and more particularly, to methods and mechanisms to adjust device performance based on processing profiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a multitude of electronic devices have been created and used. Circuit designers for such devices have focused on providing and improving efficiency in these devices, and particularly on methods for monitoring and controlling power consumption of devices that use batteries. However, the efficient use of power in these devices must be balanced with providing desired performance, e.g., of software executing on the devices.
Existing power management technology, such as dynamic voltage control (DVC)/p (power) state stepper, DVFM, simply increase performance as processing time increases. However, such power management schemes “reward” (by providing greater performance to) applications which execute for long periods of times. Accordingly, well designed applications, which may not have excessive processing times, may not receive the increased performance that poorly designed applications receive. Thus, improvement in power management is desired.